Slushied
by Ms. Mimi Elphie-Amy
Summary: What happened after Blaine got slushied? - During 'Michael' - SPOILER ALERT -if you haven't seen 'Michael', this fic can get confusing - KLAINENESS! Friendship all around! -
1. Slushied

**When they cut to commercial during 'Michael', after Blaine fell to the floor crying I knew there was potential there :) So, here's an idea come to life…Enjoy!**

**Blaine's POV**

When I saw it, I knew I had to do something.

A small brown bag was being passed from Warbler to Warbler as the dance routine went on. If my calculations were correct, it was heading to Sebastian.

That isn't a good thing.

If what Kurt thinks of him is right and if my gut feeling is correct, this is _definitely_ not good.

Sebastian is now dancing in front of my beautiful boyfriend. Kurt. The boy that has been jealous and has been hating Sebastian from the beginning…

The boy I love with all my heart.

I have to get in between Kurt and Sebastian. Because if I'm not careful something could go down between those two. Merlin knows they hate each other. And wouldn't this be the perfect time to do something to Kurt? When no credible witnesses were around, when it was dark, when the dancing mixed with the shadows is creating confusion? So, determined, I move forward, ignoring everyone's—New Directions and Warblers alike—confused glances towards me.

As I look back at it now, I'm happy I did it. No matter how many times Kurt said it was stupid and self-sacrificing protectiveness was very sweet but only got me in trouble.

I'm glad I got in front of Kurt because if I didn't, he would've suffered the way I suffered…which I wouldn't have and couldn't have let happen.

It all happened in a blur…one moment I'm facing Sebastian and trying to seem tough and manly and _bad _despite my Hobbit-ness…then I see the bag appear once more. But this time Sebastian's holding it and he's pulling the contents out of the bag. I had barely a second to realize that it's a slushie (Kurt always said I was bound to get slushied at some point, because I was part of the Glee club; but I never thought it would actually happen).

And then he's throwing at me.

It hits me before I could brace for it or even close my eyes; for a second I can barely breathe, because it's just like Kurt described it (_it's basically being bitch slapped by an_ iceberg) and I go into slight shock at the cold…

Then the pain hits me.

And it's there and it hurts and it won't go away! My eyes! My—

I fall to my knees, hearing an agonized cry as I do so (as I look back on it I now realize it was me). I hold my hands against my eyes, protecting it from any other damage that can be done to it. It still _hurts _though. I moan as I rock back and forth, feeling tears in my eyes. I try and blink but that only makes the pain worse.

Vaguely I can hear the chaos around me. I hear the Warblers—my old _friends_—walk away without questioning if I was okay. I thought with my moaning like a wounded animal (which I basically was) would spark some sympathy or concern, but no...They walk away with Sebastian (I almost never swear, but that _bastard_!) without a look back.

Once they leave though, the concern that was missing comes at full force; though it's coming from my new friends that were angry at me and calling me traitor only earlier today.

But I'm a forgiving person, so I'll let it go.

"Oh my Lord—Are you okay?" was all Rachel had to cry before everyone's shock disappeared. Suddenly everyone was touching me, talking to me, asking me repeatedly for my condition. That, coupled with my still stinging eyes, was overwhelming and for awhile I couldn't answer all the voices.

It wasn't until Kurt—my angel and savior—called for everyone to stop did the voices hush and I could finally think freely again.

"Honey?" he asked attentively.

I moaned in response.

"What's wrong?"

If I wasn't in severe pain, I'd be smiling. Because I loved the fact that instead of asking if I was okay, which everyone else had been doing, he asked me what was wrong; simply because he already knew I was hurt.

Merlin I love this man.

"My eyes…" I manage to whimper, my body beginning to shake as I began to cry. The crying seemed to be making the stinging lessen, so I let the sobs overtake me.

I force myself forget that this was my first time _ever _to cry in front of anyone other then my mom…and I sort of wish now that it was just Kurt with me. But the others took the crying in stride and didn't insult me or disturb me. They just stayed silent…and I'm grateful

"I'll call an ambulance." I hear Mercedes say in the background and I'm so very thankful.

I'm not stupid; I know this is serious. And I'm glad that someone finally had the sense to help me.

Kurt then began to rub my back comfortingly, like I did for him many times. It in fact comforts me, so I lean into him and let him rub my back until the ambulance arrives.

**Kurt's POV**

I stare at Blaine kneeling on the ground. No one's moving, no one's speaking. I guess we're all trying to pretend that everything's fine; that one of our friends—my _boyfriend—_wasn't on the ground moaning and holding his face in his hands.

I know something's wrong, but I'm scared. I'm scared of seeing _Blaine _this way. My Blaine. The one to comfort me when I need it. My shoulder to cry on. My best friend. My courage.

Isn't courage supposed to grin and bear the pain?

Which is why I'm led to the conclusion that this is very serious; if it wasn't, he wouldn't be on the ground and moaning and crying would he?

"Oh my Lord—Are you okay?" Rachel suddenly pipes in.

I turn to her, and I see her eyes are wide and tears are collecting in her eyes. As if Blaine was _her_ best friend. _Her _boyfriend. _Her _love.

_At least _somebody's _doing his boyfriend's job. _Something inside me sneers.

I shake the voice away as everything around me turns into absolute chaos; Rachel's crying into Finn's chest; Puck, Quinn, Rory, Tina, Mike are kneeling beside Blaine, asking him repeatedly if he's okay; Sam is rubbing the shoulders of a shocked Mercedes; Brittany is holding a screaming-in-Spanish Santana back (I assume she would've gone and kicked the Warblers' asses if Brittany had let her go; I wouldn't have minded that).

But as the chaos doubles around me, all I can look at is Blaine.

Poor, innocent Blaine, who willing stepped in front of me so I wouldn't get that slushie. No doubt it was sweet…but it was also incredibly stupid and increased my guilt tenfold.

Now Blaine is slightly sobbing, holding his head and shrinking into himself. I assume that he's trying to get away from the hands of my friends who are gently probing him, to see if he's okay.

I know what I have to do.

"Stop!" I yell at everyone.

Everyone, including Rachel, stop what they were doing and stare at me. I nod and indicate for the group kneeling beside Blaine to move. They move willingly (I _am _his boyfriend after all) and I kneel in their place. I kneel beside Blaine and gently touch his hair. I guess he's so overwhelmed by whatever's happening to him that he didn't notice my hand; because instead of smiling at the touch he just whimpers.

"Honey?"

He moans in response.

"What's wrong?"

I could be seeing things, but I thought I saw a little tiny beginning of a smile before he whimpered back, "My eyes…"

And then he starts to weep.

At first I'm shocked and I go rigid. I've never—I've never dealt with a crying Blaine before. In our relationship, _I'm _the crier. He's the shoulder.

And damn, role reversal's a bitch because now I have no idea what to do.

"I'll call an ambulance." I hear Mercedes say, and I'm thankful. Gaga knows I wouldn't be able to do it in this state and no one else seems to have a clear head.

And it's then I hear Blaine give a little whimper. A whimper so like the ones my little cousin used to give when she'd occasionally trip and cut her knees.

And that's how I know what to do.

I reach out confidently and begin to rub Blaine's back with soothing circles. He immediately responds by leaning into my hand and little bit more and sighing. For the first time since the Lima Bean this morning I smile and continue to rub Blaine's back. Hopefully the ambulance will be here soon.

**Should I write a companion piece for when they get to the hospital? If you think I should, let me know in a review…**

**If you liked it, leave me a review…**

**If you disliked it, leave me a review…**

**Heck, please just leave me a review! Lol Let me know how I did guys! Pretty please? For Blaine's pretty eye's sakes?**


	2. Hospitalized

**Hey guys :) OMG, thank you sooooo much for all the reviews! I **_**never **_**expected so many! So for my reviewers' Valentine's present, I present the companion piece! :)**

**Kurt's POV**

4 hours.

4 hours we spend waiting, waiting, freakin' waiting!

We wait for what feels like forever for news of Blaine. And what I mean by we is not only my Dad, Carole and Finn…the whole Glee club is here as well. And Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are hurrying home as fast as they can from wherever they are.

Funny thing is, Blaine recently told me that he feels a little unaccepted by the Glee Club, not even including all the hostility from them this past day (_yesterday _I realize sourly)…yet here are all of our friends now; all of them pacing, crying, swearing, trying not to punch something or at least go after the Warblers.

They're treating him as if it was me in there, or Rachel or Finn even.

And I feel ever so happy and proud of that.

But the problem is, no matter how happy I feel at that, that happiness does not destroy or push away the worry and the agony I feel over not knowing what is going on.

I mean sure, I know that it has something to do with his eyes, and if Blaine's moans and screams meant anything I also know that it was and probably is very painful…but that's all I know at the moment. And that's killing me.

For all I know, Blaine could've lost his eyesight by now, or maybe he got a concussion from the fall he took when he collapsed because of the pain of his eyes!

_Concentrate Hummel, _I berate, _He's probably fine._

'Probably' is too vague a word.

"Family of Blaine Anderson?"

We all look up, and the doctor's eyes seem to widen. By the look on his face, he doesn't believe we're all his family. And most likely he won't tell us anything with everyone here.

So as quickly as I can muster I give Finn and Puck a look, a look that tells them everything they need to know. The two seem to understand; because instantly they are up and ushering everyone out the room. Some of my fellow Glee Clubbers protested, predictably, but after a quick explanation from one of the boys they were on their merry way.

Within a minute or two the waiting room is empty of everyone except me, my Dad and Carole. This seemed to soothe the Doctor because now he was quick to come up to us and give us a smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson?" the Doctor asks.

Dad and Carole look at each other worriedly.

Oh Gaga.

We won't be able to see him! Oh Gaga, we won't be able to see him, or hear how he's doing, or what's wrong, or—

"No but I'm his brother." I quickly lie.

Normally I wouldn't do this, lie to a Doctor I mean; Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were sure to be here soon, so I won't have to wait long to hear about his condition…

But these 4 hours have been _agony_.

I simply can't go through another hour without knowing.

Dad and Carole give me surprised looks, obviously not expecting that. I want to tell them I wasn't expecting it either…but what else am I to do? Tell the Doctor I'm his life partner? He'd either 1) Cringe in disgust or 2) Tell me Blaine is too young to already have a life partner. A boyfriend? Sure. Life partner? Nope.

So brother would have to do, no matter how unbelievable it was.

The Doctor raises an eyebrow, but did not comment on it. Instead he says, "Okay then Mr. Anderson—"

"Call me Kurt." I say flippantly.

"Okay Kurt…Before I begin, do you want these people to hear what we're talking about?" the Doctor asks, looking at Dad and Carole carefully.

"It's fine; they're friends of Blaine's pa—Blaine and _I's _parents. Now please continue." I said, easily lying now that I've already told the first and biggest lie without being caught.

"Okay then…Blaine's condition is fine and stable."

I grin happily, never so thrilled and ecstatic in my life.

_Oh, he's fine! He's fine. Maybe a little more upset then before, but nonetheless he's going to be—_

"But," the Doctor continues.

_Shit_.

"But?" Carole asked, looking as miserable as I suddenly feel.

"But…whatever was thrown into his eye has scratched the cornea terribly—"

"Simple English Doc." Dad says, looking confused.

"His eye is damaged." Carole answers simply and sadly, going into slight nurse mode.

When she was met by silence the Doctor continued, "His eye has been damaged by some rock salt and unfortunately he'll have to get surgery for it to be repaired."

You could've heard a pin drop.

It was like this for several seconds before I burst.

I give a small "Oh my God!" before covering my mouth (I know it's a bit over the top reaction, but I can't help myself). Tears grow in my eyes and for some irrational reason I want to sob.

I know this is a silly reaction; it's not like Blaine's dying anytime soon. But this is _Blaine _we're talking about! This stuff doesn't happen to Blaine or anyone you love for that matter. And besides, being so badly hurt that you need surgery is a big fucking deal!

Carole looks like she's in shock and Dad looks both angry and very concerned. For a few seconds I assume he's concerned about Blaine; but then I feel Dad's big hand on my shoulder and I sluggishly realize it's _me _he's worrying about.

I want to scream at him, tell him he should be worrying for the one who's hurt, not the one who's overemotional about it; but I don't, because I know he's only trying to help me in the only way he can.

"I'm sorry for having to give such bad news and I don't mean to intrude, but I must ask; how did Blaine get slushied in the eye?" the Doctor suddenly asks, trying to look nonchalant.

Carole and Dad give me looks, stating that they'd like to know too how my boyfriend got slushied in the eyes at such time of night.

"Um," I say, trying to think of an excuse…but I can't, so I settle for the truth, "Well, it's a funny story actually…Me and Glee Club decided this week that we wanted to sing Michael Jackson for Regional's…but Blaine accidently let it leak to our competition. And when we realized that, us and the competition decided to do a duel—"

"A duel?" Dad asks, his overgrown eyebrows (that he won't let me pluck for whatever reason) furrowed.

"A sing-off; whoever sings the song better gets the right to the song or the original artist that sings it. We decided to do it in the mall parking lot at night…and one thing led to another. The competition unfortunately decided to play 'bad' and they threw a slushie at Blaine—a faulty slushie it seems." I say sadly, thinking of the rock salt the Doctor mentioned earlier.

I withhold the fact that the slushie was meant for me, knowing that Dad and Carole would freak out about it.

So I guess I really am lying in some way or another—whether withholding truthful info or giving out false info.

"Excuse me if I seem blunt; I don't know why this 'Michael Jackson' thing is so important, but please think next time before you do this. I don't think singing a MJ song at a competition is worth your brother losing an eye. Keep that in mind." The Doctor says wisely.

I expect Dad to stand up for me; after all, isn't that what he's supposed to do when someone insults their child? But instead of being stood up for, I'm cornered.

"I agree." Dad nods, looking at me.

"D—" I say, disbelieving.

"I said I agree Kurt." Dad says with a little warning in his voice. It's only then I realize that in the heat of the moment, I almost let my cover slip. I almost said Dad. Cursing myself in my head for being so stupid, I turn to the Doctor.

"Can I see him?"

"No," he answers bluntly, "He's still recovering. But you can see him tomorrow when your parents come." By the look in the Doctor's eyes, he obviously knows that I'm lying about my parentage. But thankfully he doesn't say a word. Instead he nods to us three, bidding his leave. Dad thanks the Doctor and taking that as his leave, the Doctor is gone in a flash.

I gulp now and look at my parents.

Carole looks disappointed in me—all of us I think…and Dad looks a mixture of angry and disappointed. He turns to me with his hands in his hips. As I stare at his livid face, I realize I've probably never been this scared since Karofsky told me he was going to kill me; that's how angry my Dad currently was.

"Kurt, I'd like to ask you—I know your just teenagers, but why on earth did you all think you'd end a meaningless, stupid feud with a _sing-off_?" Dad asks, his knuckles white.

I wanted to argue that it wasn't a 'meaningless, stupid feud' nor was it just a 'sing-off' but I knew in his anger, he wasn't to be consoled. So I went with the innocent card.

"Dad, we had no idea it would go this far—"

"I don't care!"

"But Dad; it was the Warblers' fault that it _ever _went this far—"

"What happened to being the bigger man Kurt?"

I don't say anything at this; how am I supposed to? What _had _happened to being the bigger man? Why couldn't we have just let the Warbler's have MJ?

I just…that Sebastian made me so _mad_! And the Warblers had no right to steal Michael away from us! I just couldn't be the bigger man when it meant _them _winning over us! And what I mean about _them _I totally mean _Sebastian_.

Thinking about that man-stealer and his followers (who used to be our friends may I add; that just shows how manipulating and evil Sebastian really is) mixed in with Dad's anger suddenly begins to anger _me_.

Knowing I need a distraction and knowing that Dad needs a little bit to cool down, I mutter a quick "I'll be back," before leaving the waiting room.

I walk around aimlessly for a few minutes, clearing my head and calming myself down before walking to the cafeteria. There is who I expected to be there; most of my friends. Some of our Glee club—the people who didn't know Blaine all that much to pull an all nighter, or the people who just plain needed their sleep were gone. Left behind were Santana, Mercedes, Puck, Rachael, Finn and Brittany.

The six were huddling close at a round table, some cradling coffee while others were trying to nap in some way or another. The only one not doing either was Brittany, who was seemingly drawing on a piece of paper.

I know then that I had to send them home. I mean, it's okay and even normal for the boyfriend of the patient to be at the hospital…but how about the friends of both the patient and the boyfriend? They all obviously need their sleep and I know that if Blaine were here right now, he wouldn't want them losing sleep either.

I walk in as casually as I can with a, "Hey guys and gals."

All of them start and look up at me. All except Brittany, who just blinks at me before going back to her drawing.

The normalcy of that action comforts me.

The first to react is surprisingly Rachael, who looked dead asleep just seconds before my entry.

"Is he okay?"

"Um…we don't know," I lie easily, "I mean…the doctors say that the slushie definitely hurt his eye, but other than that we don't know much."

Okay, I didn't exactly lie…I just withheld information from them.

Rachael nodded slowly before offering, "Do want us to come up to the waiting room with you?"

"No, I couldn't do that." I answer flawlessly.

"You wouldn't be doing it, we would." Santana answers, still looking pissed off.

"I know but…you all need your sleep."

"But…Blaine's our friend man." Puck cuts in.

"Yeah; even though we got angry at him we still kinda care." Finn also breaks in.

I don't want to pull this card, but I do, "Blaine wouldn't want you here; he hates it when people lose sleep or get upset over him. If you're his friends, you'd know that."

"I agree with the unicorn," Brittany suddenly says out of nowhere, finally looking up from her drawing for a long period of time, "I love my Blaine-bunny just as much as the rest of you but I'm tired and my cat is probably missing me. That and he's probably reading my diary."

The rest of the five give each other looks but don't comment.

"Look, we all have school tomorrow and Gaga knows I won't find out anything more until then anyways. So you should just go home and I'll text you all when I find out what's up."

The five exchange looks one more time before most of them nod and get up.

Santana and Puck are the first to leave. They both give me a shoulder rub before passing by me and officially leaving. Next are Rachael and Brittany; who both give me the biggest hugs I think they both can manage and gave me reassuring smiles. Brittany even added an, "See you later stud-muffin." and she passed me the drawing from before. She told me it was a card for me and Blaine to open when I was finally allowed to see him.

After they left Mercedes comes up to me and grabs my hands. I never realized that my hands were trembling until she stilled them.

"Do you need me here honey? Because I'm willing to stay; besides, I can skip first period tomorrow if I need sleep. I never liked Math anyways."

I smile at her, grateful for the offer. But…

"I'll be fine. I just need to wait a little longer…Besides, I'll probably be going home myself soon anyways." I know it's a lie but I need her out of here. She needs to be awake and caring in the morning so I can have a shoulder to cry on when the anger drains out.

She nods understandingly before kissing my cheek lightly and squeezing my hands. I kiss her back (on the cheek) and whisper "I'll be fine" for good measure before she turns and leaves.

Finn's last. I open my mouth to tell him I'll see him later at home, but before I can utter a sound he's talking.

"Look, I know that was a lie."

I gulp and nervously say, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I'm not smart but I'm not stupid. You're not coming home soon. Even if you were finding out what's up with Blaine soon you'd probably stay here so he'd wake up seeing your face. I'm not stupid." Finn repeated, not angry but more frustrated with me.

I guess I deserve that. I sometimes forget that my brother almost knows me more than Mercedes does. Of course he'd know I was lying. What was I thinking?

"So look…since brothers stick together, I'm gonna stay with you."

I begin to protest, but Finn stops me before I can even start.

"Don't bother Kurt; I'm staying. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

I nod, giving in. Why fight when there's no point?

Finn grins, despite the situation and puts his arm on my shoulders. I smile and together we walk back to the waiting room.

**TBC?**

**Okay guys, important author's note: I think I've decided I might make this a little longer. **

**You see, I expected this companion would be, you know, **_**it**_**. The only other companion to my little oneshot. But…as I finished this chappie, I realized I might have to add one more companion. Thoughts you guys?**

**Oh, and BTW: Review please? On Blaine's beautiful eyes? *pouts***


	3. Relaxed

**Blaine's POV**

Thank Merlin…the Doctor has finally left.

I close my one good eye tiredly and cover both eyes by my open palms.

Jeez…this has been one hell of a morning.

I woke up barely half-an-hour ago and was instantly bombarded with too-cheery nurses. I tried asking what the hell was going on (since my head was fuzzy I didn't bother trying to remember) and why my right eye was bandaged, but no one would pay attention to me. It wasn't until I almost started hyperventilating and when the Doctor finally decided to show up did I finally find out and realize what was going on.

According to the male Doctor, he was treating my hurt eye at the moment.

When I asked what happened, he told me that my brother had told him that I had obtained the hurt eye from a sing-off gone wrong. At first I was going to tell him as politely as I could (even though all I could think was that I must be in a weird Urban Legend) that there was no way in hell my brother was here, that my brother's in New York at the moment attending NYU…

But before I could correct him, it hit me. Hard.

"Did this…_brother_…have stormy blue eyes and an impeccable choice of clothes on?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow and answered, "I don't know about an impeccable choice of clothes but I do know he has blue eyes and his name is Kurt."

For the first time since I woke up a grin spread on my face. Immediately I asked if he could come in and visit and thankfully the Doctor agreed. After all, the nurses had already done my check up in the middle of my confusion.

So now, the Doctor is gone and I'm stuck letting everything sink in and trying to remember. After a few seconds of waiting and wracking my bed for the memories, the memories suddenly and thankfully hit me.

_I fall to my knees, hearing an agonized cry as I do so (as I look back on it I now realize it was me). I hold my hands against my eyes, protecting it from any other damage that can be done to it. It still _hurts _though. I moan as I rock back and forth, feeling tears in my eyes. I try and blink but that only makes the pain worse._

Well, crap.

I really did it to myself this time huh?

A knock sounds at the door.

I quickly sit up and move my hands away from my eyes. "Come in." I call softly. Please please please let it be—

The door opens a fraction and I smile.

Yep; there's my_ angelo_ in person.

Kurt smiles shyly and opens the door the rest of the way. He steps in quietly and closes the door behind him before timidly coming to my bedside.

"Hey." I say happily, a little shy myself. After all, Kurt had only just a couple hours before this seen me at my absolute worst…sobbing and curled up in a fetal position on the ground. But…I feel better knowing that Kurt handled me perfectly, despite it. After all, he had gotten me to hospital hadn't he?

"Hey." He said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. I look at him and I'm instantly taken aghast. What…? Why are his beautiful eyes so red? Why does he look so upset? He shouldn't be upset…I'm fine and he looks fine and for all I know, everyone else is fine…so…

"Why are you upset?" I question, looking at him in the eye. Surprise flits across his face before faux calmness takes its place.

"I'm not upset." He answers, not looking me in the eyes. I scoff loudly; making it known that there was no way in heck I'm going to believing that lie.

He gives me an exasperated look but doesn't comment. I sigh and shake my head. I guess I'm going to push him a little (not literally of course…).

"Kurt, please tell me the truth."

I don't expect the reaction I get; Kurt narrows his beautiful eyes at me and his face goes a little red. He's…_angry!_ At _me!_ What the…?

"Why can't you trust that I'm fine?" Kurt cried, crossing his arms.

"Because you're obviously not hun." I say, keeping cool. I know losing my temper would only make this situation worse, so…the cool road is the way to go.

Kurt suddenly sighs and seems to deflate. The anger that had taken place in his body seemed to slip from his body, leaving a shaking, bitterly smiling Kurt behind.

"It's not fair…you know me better than I know myself." Kurt laughed, though there was scorn and bitterness behind it.

"Hun…why are you upset?" I question yet again.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kurt asked dramatically, reminding me of the carefree boy from only a few hours ago, "You're hurt. You're in a hospital. You're going to have to get surgery."

…What?

_What?_

Kurt seems to realize this piece of information—of having to get surgery—had never reached my ears. His eyes widen as he stutters, "Oh my Gaga, I'm _so _sorry! I thought the doctor told you—I'm so—"

To distract myself from freaking out I answer, "Its fine…I was going to find out anyways. But enough about that; don't worry about me babe. I'm not in any pain; I'm actually feeling good right now. So I must ask; how are _you_? Did they hurt you?"

Oh God, if they hurt my Kurt I swear to Merlin—

"No, I'm fine. My Teenage Dream stepped into front of the slushie meant for me, therefore keeping me from harm. Him on the other hand…"

…Oh yeah.

_I have to get in between Kurt and Sebastian. Because if I'm not careful something could go down between those two. Merlin knows they hate each other. And wouldn't this be the perfect time to do something to Kurt?_

I did step in front of Kurt. And personally I'm glad I did so.

"Good…if you weren't fine I would have to get my fellow Warblers back."

Kurt smiles softly and whispers, "You don't need to hurt the Warblers…and don't forget, there's no need for 'fellow' anymore. You're not a Warbler. You're a part of New Directions now."

That dampers my mood.

I'm not a Warbler…I'm a part of a Glee Club that doesn't even really accept me yet. At least, as my own person. They accept _Kurt & Blaine_—or as Brittany nicknamed us _Klaine_—but they don't accept _Blaine._

The man.

The student who's new to McKinley High.

The boyfriend of a friend who's more than just that.

No…they see the lovesick teenager who's in love with one of their best friends.

And that kind of kills me.

Kurt seems to notice my sudden change of mood, because he's quick to smile and open his mouth. I open my own mouth to tell him not to bother with reassuring me, since we both know it's beyond true.

So imagine my surprise when Kurt gushes, "They all stayed here last night."

I frown, urging him with my look to continue.

"After you got hurt, everyone stayed in the waiting room until the doctor came. And even after that at least half the group stayed until I ordered them to leave. So don't go saying that they don't care."

"They felt _guilty_." I brush off, not really concerned. After all, we both know that they haven't really, truly accepted me into New Directions…and I'm kind of okay about that. I mean, I'm kind of like a vaccine; I'm new to the body and it might take awhile for them to get used to me.

_They're all already used to Sugar_…

I shrug that thought off. That's a whole different situation.

_Not really…_

Shut up.

"They're not _guilty_," Kurt huffs in that 'Bitch, plz' way that I happen to love before correcting himself, "Well, they're a _little _guilty but for the most part they care!"

"Oh sweetie…" I say as if consoling a child.

"Stop that!" he reprimands, before seemingly remembering that I'm in the hospital, "I mean—"

"I know."

Kurt smiles before grabbing my hand and kissing it gently. I grin and lean up, trying to capture his lips. Before I can though, Kurt yelps and pushes me back down.

I continue to smile, though more confusedly. "What is it?"

"I just—You're in the hospital. I don't want you moving."

"But it's just my eye. I'm not hurt anywhere else…"

"Just let me initiate the kissing until you leave the hospital, okay?"

I frown but nod. There's nothing wrong with me below the neck, so I don't get why he won't let me move properly…

_Oh._

His mom. I know this must have _something_ to do with his mom…after all, she did spend many months here, dying from cancer…he must've pushed her down millions of times because she wanted to kiss him and comfort him like a mother only would.

Merlin…I don't know how she survived without kissing Kurt for _months_. I mean, it's hard for me not to kiss him right now…but to be a _mother _and not being able to kiss your own _child_?

I'd die.

That's probably why she did.

Kurt finally gives me a small kiss and I can't help but grin and sigh. For a second there I was worried Kurt wouldn't let me kiss him at all…but thankfully he isn't so cruel.

"So tell me," I begin nonchalantly, "How is Burt with the whole you skipping school to be here thing?"

Kurt goes a bit pale before smiling. "He's totally fine with it."

He's lying.

Burt's a school freak. He hates it when Kurt skips school. I know this for a fact. When I met Burt for the first time; just a few weeks after we became friends; he made it clear during supper that there was no way in hell he'd let Kurt skip any class for any other reason than he was horribly sick. Unknown to him, I have a father like that was well, so skipping was never an option in the first place. But it was good to know that Kurt had a father who totally and completely cared.

Kurt can tell that I've caught him in his lie, because he bites his lip and gives me a helpless grin. I raise an eyebrow and that seems to lure the truth out of him.

"Okay; when I first told him he was less then pleased—well, he wasn't pleased before but still—"

"What? What do you mean he wasn't pleased before?" I question, a little concerned. Burt's normally a down-to-earth guy who makes the most out of things and loves his sons as much as he can before he can't anymore. So I know when Burt of all people wouldn't fight with Kurt unless it was serious.

"He—he was upset with me. He was disappointed in me." Kurt whispers, sounding like a lost puppy. I want nothing more than to take him in my arms and hug the living shit out of him but he wouldn't allow it.

Instead I give him a listening ear. I whisper back, "Why?"

"Because—this eye came from a stupid decision we all made."

I give a questioning look.

"We shouldn't have been out there Blaine. Having a freaking a sing-off in the middle of the night, at an empty mall parking lot."

I immediately feel sympathetic. Damn, I've messed everything up and I didn't even have to be awake for it!

"Baby, we had no idea our former friends would fight so dirty. We thought it would just be a sing-off, not an actual fight."

"We should have!" Kurt bursts out, getting teary.

I sigh and take his hands in mine. "Stop it. Blaming yourself doesn't help me. It doesn't help anything. _None of us _could've known that anyone, let alone me, could get hurt from a simple sing-off. So please stop. For me?"

And I do the one thing that Kurt has never said no to; I give a small pout. The moment he notices it and his gives a small smile, I know he's wrapped around my finger.

"Fine." Kurt dramatically sighs, swiftly wiping any tears that would've fallen.

"You know what we _should _do until the doctor comes back in?" I question, knowing this would provides distractions for both him and me. The distraction we definitely need.

"What?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Watch _RENT _on your iPod."

Kurt grins and immediately takes out his iPod.

And a few minutes later, as I hold him tightly against me and let my worries float away as we sing along to one of Kurt's favourite musicals, I realize this; _No matter how much eye surgeries I will have to go through, I would take a million slushies to the face as long as I could stay here…where I belong._

**THE END?**

**Is this a good place to end this? Shall there be more? Is there anything to be added? Am I asking too many questions? Lol **

**Seriously though, leave me a review and tell me if I should add, how good or bad I did, etc. Any type of review is good enough for me :)**


End file.
